


Crimson river

by meteoropera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, there lay an unspoken promise between two ill fated lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson river

**Author's Note:**

> A short Levi x Eren drabble and also, my first Shingeki no kyojin fanfic/contribution to this fandom.

The year was roughly in the 900s when the last of humanity had discovered that they were no longer able to sustain themselves on their current resources. The land was no longer able to bear crops, water in the wells were drying up and diseases ran rampant around the ever rising population of slum dwellers.

 

Humanity was truly at its end.

 

In a last desperate attempt to save humanity, the dying civilization of had placed the last of their resources onto the scouting legion's shoulders.

 

Find new land.

Excavate a new trade route.

Bring home something for the last of humanity.

 

The mission was bound to be a failure, an obvious _forced_ act of suicide even before the plan left the King's royal court.

 

No one knew exactly how much ground the legion managed to cover during that ill fated expedition but one thing was clear - no one had survived.  

 

**xXx**

 

_When will my time be up?_

 

The lone soldier questioned himself as he lay amongst debris and ashes, awaiting death. He knew that this day would come. There was no way he could've avoided death but he had been pretty lucky all this while. Sometimes, he wondered if the grim reaper was playing a game with him, picking off his comrades one by one until he was the last one standing.

 

Perhaps it was simply karma for all the lives he had failed to protect in the past. Or maybe it was simply a way of retribution for all those innocent people he had gunned down before the military captured him.

 

The sorrel whined. Obviously, the poor creature was in pain. He could only observe pathetically as the fallen steed spent the last hour of her life, attempting to rouse his fallen master.

 

The Major did not stirr. The internal damage had probably dislocated her vital organs, killing her instantly on the spot and her trusted steed refused to accept it.

 

The soldier reached out towards the steed, attempting to calm her down but he didn't make it that far. His body could no longer take the abuse. He was beyond repair, just like the world itself. 

 

_But at least, every last one of them is dead._

 

Chuckling to himself at the irony of their hollowed victory, humanity's strongest soldier resigned to lying down on the dry, scorched earth. It had been summer when the final battle took place. He always had the impression that the sky would mourn for and with him on that very day. But just to spite him perhaps, the weather was morbidly beautiful and he wondered what he would've been doing if it was just another run off the mill day.

 

Putting out the freshly laundered sheets and clothes outside before doing the dishes. It was a perfect day for cleaning. But here he was. Out in the field, embracing death in a field of dry grass that was drinking up the offerings of blood and titan flesh. 

 

_"Were we of any good to humanity?"_

 

That voice!

 

Darkness engulfed his vision.

 

Blind gunmetal grey eyes looked up towards the burning sky. "Ah. I like to believe so...Are you happy that we finally went out to the real world, brat?"

 

The world was nearly silent by then. 

 

A hand was gripping his broken limb hanging uselessly off his left shoulder.

 

His question went unanswered but they both knew what it meant.

 

"We are near the ocean." The boy replied. "It's just like what Armin said."

 

Vast, never ending, salty. Like his tears. But he knew that the brat was lying. He was on dry earth. There was no scent of salt, sand and water, only the scent of blood, despair and victory, the very spoils of war. Never the least, he decided to entertain the child for one last time with a lie of his own. 

 

"I'm glad."

 

With that, the young man's vision faded to black completely, taking away humanity's strongest soldier and the rest of the scouts from the recon corps from the face of the earth.

 

Eren Jaeger was the last human being to bear the green mantle bearing the wings of freedom.

 

**xXx**

 

The bespectacled boy hurriedly threw his laptop and textbooks into his backpack. If he had to hang around in the classroom any longer, he was probably going to stab himself to death from boredom.

 

Lectures were always extremely boring and long winded.

 

Hurriedly, the boy began to dash across the gravel covered walkways. Mikasa was going to be sad if he was late again. He had promised her a movie right after school that day. To be honest, he wasn't too interested in what was showing on the big screen that summer but Sasha would be joining them with promises of her home made potato crisps and salted popcorns.

 

Whatever Sasha made, even if it was just simple snacks, it always tasted excellent. Eren wondered why in the world did that girl not enter culinary school. For all he knew, she could make big bucks just by working as a chef. But no, the eccentric girl was content with being a simple instructor at the local community club's archery range.

 

No sooner had the traffic lights changed colors to green, Eren Jaeger dashed across the snow covered road, lightly brushing past someone.

 

The moment he was safely on the other side, Eren glanced back.

 

Sadness filled him.

Something was missing from his life.

 

Try as hard as he could, the only thing Eren Jaeger could distantly remember was the scent of dried grass, summer, war and the promise of a new world.

 

Some things weren't just meant to be.


End file.
